1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to voice converting, and more particularly, to a voice converting apparatus which analyzes a voice of counterpart during phone call, coverts the voice of the counterpart into a normal voice, and outputs the voice, and a method for converting a user voice thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due in part to an increase in air pollution, activities in restricted spaces, and use of mobile phones, some people suffer from a sore larynx and thereby experience change in their voices. Particularly, when a person's larynx is hurt due to any of a variety of reasons, a person's voice may change abnormally. Also, there are some people who naturally have what is spectrally considered to be an abnormal voice. Further, radio spectrum pollution, in the form of noise and loss of signal strength, may also distort a person's received voice such that appears abnormal.
Such an abnormal voice which may not be recognized properly may not only interfere with an attempt to have a smooth conversation with others, but may also cause discomfort and even misunderstandings.
For example, when an abnormal voice is heard during a phone call which may be performed through a communication terminal (for example, wired phone call, wireless phone call, etc.), a user may not recognize the voice properly and sometimes, it may not be possible to continue the conversation via phone.
Accordingly, a method and/or an apparatus that may help allow a user to have a smooth phone conversation with a counterpart who transmits an abnormal voice is desired.